lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
REVIEW OF SPACE AND TIME
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 30, 2015 Historically, Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light (predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801) showed that his quanta of energy E = hν do have mass. Nevertheless Einstein in his invalid general theory of relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), under the influence of Maxwell’s invalid fields without mass (MAXWELL'S INVALID EQUATIONS) tried to interpret the bending of light near the sun by introducing the strange hypothesis of the curvature of space. For this reason, the great British philosopher and mathematician, Russell, in the conclusions of his second volume, "A History of Western Philosophy" (1945) wrote that the new philosophy developed in quantum physics would have to move away from Einstein's space-time. In particular, Russell wrote: "I suspect it will require further departures from the traditional theory of space and time more radical than those required by the theory of relativity. Note that Einstein in 1938 in his book “The Evolution of Physics” (page 234) changed his ideas of the curvature of space by writing: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light.” In other words, deflection of light under gravitational forces is not due to the strange assumption of its curvature space-time, but to the mass of the particles of light as predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801. PHILOSOPHICAL IDEAS ABOUT SPACE AND TIME Plato, in the Timaeus, identified time with the period of motion of the heavenly bodies, and space as that in which things come to be. Aristotle, defined time as the number of changes with respect to before and after, and the place of an object as the innermost motionless boundary of that which surrounds it. In contrast to ancient Greek philosophers who believed that the universe had an infinite past with no beginning, medieval philosophers developed the concept of the universe having a finite past with a beginning. This view was inspired by the creation belief shared by the three Abrahamic religions: Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. In 1788, Immanuel Kant published the Critique of Pure Reason. He describes time as an a priori notion that, together with other a priori notions such as space, allows us to comprehend sense experience. Kant denies that either space or time are substance, entities in themselves, or learned by experience; he holds, rather, that both are elements of a systematic framework we use to structure our experience. Leibniz offered a number of thought experiments with the purpose of showing that there is contradiction in assuming the existence of facts such as absolute location and velocity. NEWTON’S IDEAS ABOUT THE SPACE AND TIME The experiment for proving the absolute location of space and time is the well known bucket argument: Water in a bucket, hung from a rope and set to spin, will start with a flat surface. As the water begins to spin in the bucket, the surface of the water will become concave. If the bucket is stopped, the water will continue to spin, and while the spin continues, the surface will remain concave. The concave surface is apparently not the result of the interaction of the bucket and the water, since the surface is flat when the bucket first starts to spin, it becomes concave as the water starts to spin, and it remains concave as the bucket stops. Moreover Newton believed that space and time are unaffected by the presence or absence of objects. That is space and time are absolute, an arena where the play of Nature unfolds. In Newton's words, Absolute space in its own nature, without relation to anything external, remains always similar and immovable. ...absolute and mathematical time, of itself, and from its own nature, flows equally without relation to anything external, and by another name is called duration. Newton's assumptions about space and time are the foundation of his theory of Nature and were accepted due to the enormous successes of the predictions. Eventually, however, experimental results appeared which disagreed with the predictions derived from Newton's theory. In particular Newton constructed his mechanics to comply with Galilean relativity: an observer in uniform motion with respect to another cannot, without looking outside his laboratory, determine whether he is at rest or not. And even if he looks outside, he cannot decide whether he is in motion or the other observer is. In fact for two inertial observers moving relative to each other the question, ``which of us is moving?'' is an-answerable and meaningless. The only thing to be said is that they have a certain relative velocity. Indeed In the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces, that is, in the absence of absorption or emission of light using the so - called fundamental equation F = Mo(du/dt) we see that the inertial mass Mo of a moving body is always constant under an absolute time predicted by Newton for the systems of conservative forces. Whereas in the quantum physics of non conservative forces the absorption of a photon by an electron (correct photoelectric effect) contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the electron mass under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation (discovery of length contraction) which cannot be related with Einstein's ideas of space and time based on the fallacious Lorentz ether. (Invalid Lorentz transformations). EINSTEIN INFLUENCED BY THE PHILOSOPHICAL IDEAS OF MACH DEVELOPED HIS INVALID RELATIVITY THEORIES Although Newton’s bucket argument is similar to the revolution of our Earth with respect to the center of the system Sun-Earth, Mach suggested that thought experiments like the bucket argument are problematic. If we were to imagine a universe that only contains a bucket, on Newton's account, this bucket could be set to spin relative to absolute space, and the water it contained would form the characteristic concave surface. But in the absence of anything else in the universe, it would be difficult to confirm that the bucket was indeed spinning. It seems equally possible that the surface of the water in the bucket would remain flat. Mach argued that, in effect, the water experiment in an otherwise empty universe would remain flat. But if another object were introduced into this universe, perhaps a distant star, there would now be something relative to which the bucket could be seen as rotating. The water inside the bucket could possibly have a slight curve. To account for the curve that we observe, an increase in the number of objects in the universe also increases the curvature in the water. Mach argued that the momentum of an object, whether angular or linear, exists as a result of the sum of the effects of other objects in the universe like the fallacious “fixed stars”. (Mach’s principle). Under such false ideas Einstein believed incorrectly that according to his invalid relativity the motion of the Earth with respect to the Sun is the same when we can say that the Sun moves with respect to the Earth. Note that in the correct Newtonian mechanics the inertial force (sentrifugal force) occurs when a body moves with respect to the center of revolution. Albert Einstein accepted Mach's principle for developing his two contradicting relativity theories. In his theory of special relativity abandoned the fallacious ether of wrong Maxwell’s fields and introduced the concept of relative motion with respect to a randomly moving observer which complicated more the problem. For example a moving observer with an electron should measure the increase of the mass of the stationary objects under a hypothetical length contraction and time dilation. Under such complications in his second invalid general relativity and abandoning Newton’s fundamental action at a distance (confirmed by the experiments of the quantum Entanglement) he reintroduced the ether and also suggested that the gravitational force should be related to wrong gravitational fields or to a "false curvature of space". DISCOVERY OF LENGTH CONTRACTION AND TIME DILATION DEDUCED FROM THE WELL-ESTABLISHED LAWS Historically, FitzGerald (1889) and Lorentz (1892) influenced by Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory of wrong Maxwell’s fields moving through a hypothetical ether (1865) introduced the first hypothesis of length contraction by assuming that the ether does exist, while in 1887 the two American physicists Michelson and Morley showed experimentally that the Maxwellian ether cannot exist. But the postulated existence of ether suggested that just as the velocity of sound is modified by motion of the air as wind the measured velocity of light should be influenced by motion of the ether. Especially Michelson used the well known interferometer with a length L along the direction of light speed c and another length Lo = L along the perpendicular direction. Let us assume that, at the time of the experiment, the earth moves with a velocity u relative to the hypothetical ether. Therefore the total time T required for the light to travel and return along the length L should be given by T = L/(c-u) + L/(c-u) = 2Lc/(c2-u2) Whereas the total time To required for the light to travel and return along the length Lo should be given by To = 2Lo/(c2-u2)0.5 Thus T/To = c/ (c2 –u2)0.5 Since L = Lo and the experiment showed that T/To = 1 they proved that u = 0 . In other words they rejected the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s particles of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Nevertheless, Lorentz in 1904 for the explanation of the Kaufmann experiment (1901) influenced by the excellent math of the invalid Maxwell’s equations tried to explain the null result of the Michelson experiment by assuming that the earth does move relative to the ether. So the linear dimension of an object would contract along the line of relative motion. That is, the length L of the interferometer should be contracted with respect to the Lo during the motion through the hypothetical ether. Thus writing 2Lc/(c2-u2) = 2Lo/(c2-u2)0.5 he suggested that L = Lo(c2-u2)0.5/c This is the hypothetical length contraction of Lorenz when an object moves with respect to the fallacious Maxwellian ether. Albert Einstein (1905) using the same math of Lorentz complicated more the problem because in his invalid special relativity replaced the fallacious ether by a randomly moving observer . Under such complications Einstein later (1915) in his invalid general relativity reintroduced an ether and suggested also an invalid curvature of space. To avoid such wrong theories of Maxwell and of Einstein I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”. The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri, who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, because in that paper I showed that laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity under my discovery of dipole nature of photon in which the mass with opposite charges led to the discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 According to this discovery the absorption of photons in the correct explanation of photoelectric effect under a length contraction and a time dilation contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ . For example when the opposite charges of such a photon interact with an electron we get dw/dm = c2 by using the interaction in terms of the vectors Ey and Bz which operate at the same time and lead to the photon-matter interaction as: Ey (-e) dy = dw and Bz(-e)dy = Fm dt = dp = cdm. Since Ey/Bz = c we get dw/dm = c2 = hν/m Note that such a result under the application of Newton’s laws led to my discovery of the length contraction and time dilation. In this case of quantum physics which differs from the Newtonian mechanics we see that under a velocity dy/dy the magnetic force Fm should occur after the electric force Fe = Ey(-e) which violates Newton’s third law. Nevertheless this Photon -Matter Interaction does occur when the velocity dy/dt approaches to zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. In the Newtonian mechanics the idea of the same pair of events seeming simultaneous of the third law to different observers in relative motion is taking for granted. But Einstein in his invalid relativity suggested that it is an unwarranted idea. Particularly according to Einstein when a lightning strikes the two ends of a moving train at the same instant the observer on the earth (outside the moving train) sees the events of the two ends of the train at the same time, while an observer on the moving train would not see the two events at the same time. Thus he concluded incorrectly that simultaneity of Newton’s third law is not invariant but depends on the reference frame. Under such fallacious ideas I examined carefully the Kaufmann experiment and I discovered that according to the Photon-Matter Interaction the increase of the electron mass under a length contraction and a time dilation is due to the absorption of both energy and mass. Indeed, in the Kaufamnn experiment (1901) under the same length contraction and a time dilation the absorption of an energy by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the variation of the electron mass starting from the inertial mass Mo (before the absorption). Here we do not use the wrong rest mass because it led to complications. Instead we use Newton’s inertial mass Mo (before the absorption) which is always constant in a mechanical conservative system, where the sum of the kinetic and potential energy is constant, as in gravity. Since the relativistic mass ledas also to complications, after the absorption we use a variable mass M in accordance with the following equation M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Indeed, the differentiation of this equation under the application of Newton’s second law leads to my discovery of the Photon-Matter interaction as M2c2 = M2u2 Or 2MdMc2 = 2MdM u2 + 2uduM2 Or dMc2 = (dMu + udM)u = d(Mu)/dtds = (dp/dt)ds = dW This result deduced from the application of Newton’s second law invalidates dramatically the theory of special relativity. ( See my “Newton invalidates Einstein”). Surprisingly we see also that the gravitational force Fg acting at a distance on the mass m of photons is able to give the same result dw/dm = c2 which means that, under the quantum physics, gravity and electromagnetism are unified correctly. So they led to my discovery of unified forces acting at a distance of the well-established laws. Whereas, Einstein in his later years under his false massless quanta of fields sought to unify the hypothetical electromagnetic and gravitational fields without success. This is the well-known gravitational blue shift when a photon moves toward a massive star. That is, because of the variable photon mass, which differs fundamentally from the constant inertial mass of particles, one observes a blue shift energy hδν. Of course it is similar to the kinetic energy of a simple particle of constant inertial mass accelerated in a gravitational field. Note that Einstein in his invalid general relativity used incorrectly his relativistic accelerations of particles which lead to complications, because he believed that in nature there is a universal principle of relativity giving always his relativistic accelerations. So, under such wrong axioms he thought that the fundamental Newtonian accelerations in gravity are a limited case of his conclusions. In fact, we can see just the opposite situation, because applications of Newton’s laws give the general correct results of both the kinetic energy of particles and the gravitational frequency shift of a photon when the velocity c is parallel to the gravitational force Fg : Fgds = dw = ( dp/dt) ds = d(mu)/dtds = +u(dm/dt)ds Here we observe also a length contraction and a time dilation because the gravitational force cannot contribute to the acceleration of photon along the constant velocity c. Thus any acceleration will approach to zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. However when the velocity c is perpendicular to c the gravitational force, according to Galileo’s discoveries, contributes to the acceleration of the photon along the direction which is perpendicular to c. Of course this case predicted by Newton is the well known bending of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801. In Newton's own formulation of the second law, he states that the force acting on a body is equal to the change of its momentum F = d(mu)/dt no matter what is changing. But it was far more convenient to use the rate of change of motion. It is a very simple version F = m(du/dt) formalised by the Swiss mathematician Euler(1750) for the conservative systems where the sum of potential and kinetic energy is constant under the constant inertial mass Mo. Note that at the time of Euler physicists did not know that Newton's particles of light have a variable mass when the velocity c is parallel to the gravitational force able to give an energy of blue shift. Nevertheless today many physicists influenced by Einstein's relativity believe that the length contraction of Einstein changed our notions of simultaneity in contrast to the third law of Newton. Although the Schrodinger equation in three dimensions solved all the phenomena of atomic physics, today also physicists believed to the wrong concept of four dimensional spacetime. For example in the "Length contraction-WIKIPEDIA" one reads the following wrong ideas: "Eventually, Albert Einstein (1905) was the first to completely remove the ad hoc character from the contraction hypothesis, by demonstrating that this contraction did not require motion through a supposed aether, but could be explained using special relativity, which changed our notions of space, time, and simultaneity. Einstein's view was further elaborated by Hermann Minkowski, who demonstrated the geometrical interpretation of all relativistic effects by introducing his concept of four-dimensional spacetime." Category:Fundamental physics concepts